Full Circle
by mk-lite
Summary: Zed begins to feel emotions towards Akali that he thought he buried away in his past. Will he come full circle and join her in his promise that he made so long ago?
1. Prologue (Chapter 1)

It was a few minutes into a game on the Summoner's Rift. Minions were bashing each other to death, turrets were shooting down enemies, and the monsters in the jungle rustled nervously. Then all of a sudden, Ezreal came running out of bush. Out of breath, he stumbled towards the safety of his turret.

But it wasn't even a second later that Zed, the Master of Shadows, burst out in pursuit, immediately surrounding Ezreal with two of his shadow clones. Dashing in, Zed marked Ezreal for death, slicing gaping wounds through his ligaments.

But as Zed thrust his arm blades towards Ezreal's heart for the kill, his blade was met by a purple shield of energy that deflected his blow.

Leaping backwards, Zed studied Ezreal, who nearly collapsed in relief as Shen's ult, Stand United, bathed Ezreal in a blue light. Shen materialized in front of Ezreal, his hands in a tiger form to power his chi.

Lowering his hands into a fighting position as Ezreal scrambled away, Shen narrowed his glowing golden eyes at Zed.

"Shen." Zed said in monotone voice.

"Zed." Shen replied in a similar tone.

Suddenly lunging forward, Zed shot out his arm blades as he reached behind his back for a shuriken. Shen called his spirit blade to himself, surrounding himself in a pure energy shield which deflected Zed's arm blade. However, the moment the shield dissipated, Zed hurled his shuriken at point blank range directly at Shen's chest while summoning a shadow behind Shen. Activating his chi, Shen conjured a small Ki Barrier around his chest just before Zed's shuriken made contact with it. Shen spun around, drawing his blade in a smooth movement as he sliced a thin cut into Zed's shoulder as Zed vaulted gracefully away.

Seeing the blood drip from Zed's wound, Shen allowed a small smirk. "Not as fast as you used to be, brother."

To which Zed chuckled darkly, "Who is the slow one?"

Caught off guard, Shen raised his eyebrow just as the shadow Zed had planted behind Shen hurled its shadow shuriken directly at Shen's exposed back.

Grunting in pain and surprise as the shuriken buried itself into his back, Shen threw a blade directly at the shadow's chest, causing it to disappear.

Flinching slightly from the deep wound, Shen turned back around to see Zed's fist a second before it delivered a devastating blow that connected with Shen's jaw. Zed then launched a flurry of punches, kicks, and jabs which rocked Shen back and forth. Battered and bruised, Shen fell to his knees and looked up as Zed walked up to him, grabbing his head and forcing him to look into Zed's blood red eyes, glowing with power. "Perhaps now Shen, you realize the difference between our powers are." Zed whispered, his arm blades extending outwards. Just as Zed was about to deal the killing blow, a karma came flying out of the darkness, knocking Zed's gauntlets off his arm.

Seething, Zed turned around to the direction in which the weapon came from just in time to receive a devastating kick in the face from Akali, the Fist of Shadows, as she burst out of stealth.

Smashing into a nearby wall, Zed stood his ground as the pain racked throughout his whole body.

Landing with the grace of a cat, Akali dropped in front of Shen, raising her remaining karma in a defensive stance as she caught her other karma as it flew back to her like a boomerang.

Narrowing his eyes, Zed darted forward, hurling multiple shurikens which Alkali easily deflected off her karma. Summoning a shadow to his left and right, Zed launched a volley of blows as Akali as she tried to counter and block them all. However, even the Fist of Shadows couldn't withstand Zed's fists, let alone three of them all at once. Landing a fist into her stomach, Zed flexed and focused all his momentum into knocking Akali off her feet and sent her smashing into the ground as Shen looked on in horror and rage.

Appearing in front of Akali, Zed raised his arm to deal the killing blow. Akali looked up helplessly, bracing herself.

 _ **Smack.**_

Akali's vision suddenly went black as Zed's fist connected to the side of her head, saving her from the pain of death and instead incapacitating her.

"Zed has slain an enemy" the announcer's voice said across the map.

Not a moment later, Zed's team broke into the enemy's base and broke the Nexus, ending the game.

Confused and bewildered, Shen stared at the glowing red eyes that belonged to his brother, bound by power and darkness. As Zed turned his back to him and began walking away, Shen resisted the urge to call out to him.

But inside, Zed's mind was a storm of confusion and emotion, something that was rare with the Master of Shadows.

He felt the pain that he had inflicted on Akali, even if he had spared her the pain of death. He felt…

...Pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

 **This is the Full Circle Teaser continuation! I just took the Teaser and changed it to the original storyline.**

 **Sorry for any confusion but if you want to follow this story, this is the one to follow. c:**

 **The next few chapters will be much more action packed so please bear with me!**

 **Also, I am still trying to work with the spacing on the story so if it seems a bit too squished together,**

 **please let me know so I can hopefully change it!**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

 **~mk-lite**

'WELCOME CHAMPIONS'. The big blue banner hung over the main entrance of the Champion Headquarters. This was the place where champions went to when they were selected to play in a match. Slots built into the walls were designed to fit any champion in its port. Once all team members have assembled in the ports for both teams, the slots would teleport all champions into their own side of the map.

The actual match itself is similar to a virtual reality. All wounds inflicted on each other were real, however if it was fatal, death was simply avoided and their body would be reconstructed at the healing fountain, ready to go back on the field.

Outside of the Champion Headquarters, was the living quarters. These were all divided among regions, each living quarter was specifically designed to cater to certain champions as much as possible. All having been raised in Ionia, Zed, Kennen, Shen, and Akali all shared the Ionian Living Quarters with several other Ionian champions, so tension was always high. Although separated by rooms, Zed rarely came out of his, always preferring to be in the company of his shadows.

That night, after the match, Zed began tossing and turning from a rare dream of the past.

...

 _The wind stirred slightly as two young boys stood in a barren field, trading blows and kicks._

 _Zed struck out, his fist finding Shen's exposed ribcage and sending Shen flying back but not before Shen's palm shoved Zed off his feet._

 _Blood red eyes locked with icy blue as they instantly regained their ground. Both boys vaulted back on their feet and were about to charge at one another when a piercing voice stopped them in their tracks._

 _"That is enough. This match is over."_

 _Zed and Shen immediately went down on one knee, as their father, who was watching them brawl, walked up to the both of them._

 _"Soon..the time will come to choose who will become the Eye of Twilight, and attain the true power of equilibrium._

 _Both boys shared a glance at another and grinned in excitement._

 _"However, Zed, you still are in need of practice of your fighting. You are too rash, too bloodthirsty, always charging in without realizing what damage you might inflict or take. I sense a darkness within you, Zed. One so powerful that it will eventually consume you. From the results that I am seeing, you are not fit for the Eye of Twilight. A true ninja must be clear minded, emotionless, and assertive. Much like your brother, Shen."_

 _Zed looked up in shock and rage. After all these torturous years of training his mind and body, there was no way he could not get the honor of being the Eye of Twilight._

 _Then suddenly, in the back of his head, Zed heard a small voice whispering "Take what is rightfully yours. Follow the way of the shadows." Shaking it off, Zed glanced at Shen, who was glowing from the rare praise from their master and he felt a small darkness stir inside him._

 _Later that night, Zed woke up in a cold sweat, hearing the voices in his head, whispering "Find your true path. Balance is a lie. They forbid techniques that hold back your true power."_

 _Zed pressed his hands against his ears, trying to shut out the voices as they multiplied and increased in speed and volume._

 _He let out a bloodcurdling scream which finally silenced the voices. A couple seconds later, Akali came running into his room._

 _"Zed! What's wrong!? What happened!?" Akali cried out as she rushed to his side._

 _Breathing hard and head spinning, Zed turned away from her. "I am fine Akali. Just a nightmare."_

 _Grabbing him and forcing him to face her, Akali pleaded "You have to open yourself up to me! We are ninjas! A family! We must always have each other's backs, even in the midst of combat. You can't keep distancing yourself and pretending that you are okay! So please, tell me what is wrong so I can help you!"_

 _Looking down in shame, Zed shook his head as he explained the voices to Akali, as she listened in horror._

 _"We must tell Mas-"_

 _"No. Master is a fool. He would have me banished immediately. He has always favored Shen over me. Always given him extra training, secret moves, and praise, where as I have only received hatred and lack of caring." Zed said bitterly._

 _Zed looked up to see the horrified face of Akali, as it was forbidden to talk about their Master in such a manner. Defeated and ashamed of himself, Zed hung his head._

 _Akali's expression softened as she wrapped her arms around Zed to calm him down. His anger retreating instantly, Zed awkwardly patted her back in response._

 _Pulling away, Akali sat back. Locking her dark maroon eyes with his blood red, Akali suddenly asked "Zed, do you like anyone?"_

 _Slightly confused at the sudden swerve in topic, Zed replied, "I like you."_

 _Blushing slightly, Akali said "Do you like anyone else?"_

 _After thinking in silence for a while, Zed answered "No, I don't think so...do you...like anyone?", almost scared of her response._

 _Flushed, Akali replied "I like you, Zed."_

 _Zed looked up at Akali in confusion as Akali blurted out "Maybe...we should get married!" as she immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment._

 _"I...I don't understand." Zed said._

 _"Well, our synergy in fighting is near perfect, even Master says so. You like me and I like you. My mother always said that ones who fight well together are ones who should stay with each other for the rest of their lives because they can protect each other and make each other happy. So I was just thinking…" Akali trailed off, the heat rising to her face._

 _Sitting back, Zed started laughing as Akali scowled at him, her cheeks hot._

 _"Okay Akali, then let's get married."_

 _"You really mean it?" Akali asked with barely contained excitement._

 _Standing up and walking over to his cabinet, Zed returned with a red glowing flower. "This flower is called Tsubaki. I sneaked out to the Garden of Eden and picked this for you. They only bloom once every decade but the flower lives forever. So I swear to you now, as long as this flower lives, I shall stay by your side."_

 _"Zed...this...it's beautiful. Then...I will stay by your side forever."_

 _Placing the flower into Akali's hands, Zed looked straight into Akali's maroon eyes. "Forever?"_

 _"Forever."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

 **I'm kind of conflicted as of right now, as I already have majority of the chapters written out.**

 **Would you guys prefer for me to release them all at once, or one per day, or any other way?**

 **Please let me know in a review or PM. :)**

 **As always, enjoy!**

 **~mk-lite**

* * *

Opening his glowing red eyes, Zed lay there in silence and turned to look at the clock, showing the time to be 4 in the morning.

 _ **"Forever."**_

Akali's words still echoing in his mind, Zed walked into the bathroom and quickly washed up. He then started strapping on his armor, planning to do some exercise to wipe those past memories from his mind. He shouldn't have remembered those emotions. He shouldn't have had that dream. He had allowed a moment of weakness in him, an opening.

Growling in frustration, Zed opened his doors and began walking down the barren halls.

However, he suddenly sensed a hostile presence. Activating his arm blades, Zed spun around, pressing them against the throat of his assailant just as he felt the cold blade of his opponent's sword resting against his jugular.

"Shen, you do realize violence is prohibited in the Champion Headquarters." Zed said haughtily.

"The rules of the Champion Headquarters will not restrain me. I have tolerated you long enough. You are nothing but a shadow who needs to understand the balance. Balance is the superior judgment of this world. Everyone must realize that, even you." Shen whispered with barely contained anger.

"Cut the speeches, you know I will never listen to you."

"I expected such a response. Even if Akali couldn't get through to you, my fists will. Sparring area. Now." said Shen.

His eyes flaring, Zed hissed "If it is a death wish you want, then you shall have it. Lead on."

"Try and keep up." Shen said as he dashed forward.

A couple minutes later, Shen landed cleanly in front of the sparring arena. Looking around, he took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally.

"Scared?" Zed said as he melted into existence from the shadows surrounding the arena. "As if one can be scared by something that cannot even stand in the light of day." Shen replied emotionlessly, stepping into the arena and raising his arms in a fighting stance.

"We both know you are not worthy of upholding the power of the Eye of Twilight." Zed snarled, his red eyes glowing dangerously.

"And you are? Look at you. Glowering in the shadows, plotting evil, and hurting innocent ones. You aren't even strong enough to fight hiding behind your armor and darkness." Shen retorted.

A long pause ensued, before Zed started to shed off pieces of his armor, removing his helmet last, revealing his scarred face. "I do not need my shadows nor my armor to beat you, Shen."

"Then prove it."

Zed leaped forward, aiming a downward kick towards Shen's head, which Shen easily blocked and grabbed Zed's foot, pushing him off. Flipping back around, Zed dashed forward as soon as he landed on the ground, striking out towards Shen's rib cage with his fist. Learning from their previous encounter, Shen allowed the blow to connect and brought his knee up to deliver a solid blow to Zed's chest, causing Zed to fly upward in shock.

Wasting no time, Shen leaped up in the air, connecting several punches into Zed's mid section. Coughing up blood, Zed suddenly caught Shen's arm and spun him around in the air, throwing him into the ground, erupting a small crater in the earth. When the dust settled, Zed was standing on top of Shen, lashing out vicious blow after blow at Shen's face as blood began to splatter Zed's knuckles. Roaring in anger, Zed picked up Shen's limp body, and hurled him into the arena wall, making a small tunnel into the wall. However, from the black tunnel that Shen was buried in, came a bright blue glow of light, as Shen emerged, covered in his Ki Barrier which he summoned at the last possible second, contrasting heavily with the dark red and black shadows that were now circling Zed. Shen dashed forward with lightning speed as Zed moved forward, both of them colliding fists so hard it created a shockwave which formed cracks in the floor and ceiling of the arena.

…

A low rumble echoing throughout the Headquarters woke Akali, and it only took her a couple seconds to realize what was happening. Donning her ninja uniform and grabbing her karmas, she sprinted out towards the arena as fast as she could.

Skidding to a stop in the entrance of the badly damaged arena, Akali arrived just in time to see Zed twist Shen's fist around and deliver an upward punch directly under Shen's outstretched elbow.

The deafening snap of bone echoed throughout the arena as Akali was rooted in place with horror and shock. Shen screamed out in pain, crumbling to the ground, clutching his destroyed arm. However, Zed wasn't done yet.

His red eyes glowing with anger, Zed grabbed hold of Shen's neck and lifted him up so that Shen's feet were dangling in the air. Tossing him up in the air, Zed reared back and delivered a devastating kick to Shen's ribs, snapping several as Shen flew towards a wall. Summoning a shadow behind Shen, Zed reappeared behind Shen and slammed his fist directly in the center of Shen's back as explosion of Shen's spine boomed throughout the entire Champion Headquarters.

Akali finally broke out of her shock and dashed out to catch Shen's mangled body as he flew into her, landing safely onto the ground. "SHEN! STAY WITH ME, OKAY? MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC!" she screamed down the hallways as several other champions started to appear at the arena. Akali cradled Shen's body as she whispered desperately for Shen to stay awake and not to pass out, in fear that he might slip away.

Standing in the dark, Zed began nursing his wounds and summoned several shadows to retrieve his armor. He was turning around to leave when all of a sudden, he heard a whoosh in the air and tilted his head slightly to the right as a karma shot past where his head was and impaled itself hilt deep into the stone wall.

Turning around, Zed barely had time to cross his arms above his face before Akali's fist shattered his front gauntlets as he flew back several feet.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, you monster." Akali whispered, a shadowy mist coming off from her, her dark red eyes now glowing with an unnatural power, the power of shadows.

Zed's power.

Seeing the shadows crawl over Akali, Zed suddenly felt a pang of pain in his head.

 _ **"Forever."**_

Hearing Akali's voice ringing through his head, Zed staggered back in shock.

Confused, Akali lowered her fists, the shadows slowly evaporating off of her. "Zed..?"

The last thing Zed saw before he collapsed on the ground was Akali sprinting over towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this seems confusing, but the Italicized font means that it was in the past.**

 **I didn't really clarify so I hope I didn't confuse too many of you. ^^"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~mk-lite**

* * *

 _Nine years had passed. Shen, Zed, and Akali were all now full grown ninjas. However, Shen had long ago attained the master's spirit blade and became the Eye of Twilight. Zed ever since that day had become extremely secluded and isolated, always eating alone, training by himself, and began distancing himself from Akali, much to her dismay._

 _Then one day, Shen called out to Zed, "Brother, I want to challenge you to a duel today."_

 _Sneering, Zed replied "You really want to get put in your real place, don't you Shen? What is it today? Do you want to prove yourself the true dog to our Master, always eager to comply to any wish that he wants? Or perhaps, you want to show off to Akali? I've noticed she's been fawning over you."_

 _Shen narrowed his eyes at Zed, "This has nothing to do with her. You two share a bond that I know not to take part of in. As for our Master, he is getting old, and his health wanes as we speak. I would not make him worse by speaking ill of him."_

 _"Oh please. Why should I care about that old freak? He always put you first. He always favored you over me. For reasons I do not know, but I know that they are complete lies." Zed hissed back._

 _"That is enough!" Shen yelled at Zed as he attacked with a low kick aimed to knock Zed off his feet. Jumping over Shen's sweeping leg, Zed aimed a roundhouse kick that connected with a solid Ki Barrier which sent Zed flying backwards._

 _Scrambling to his feet, Zed looked on at Shen in complete shock, seeing the radiant blue energy flowing from Shen's now glowing golden eyes. Never had Shen revealed the power that the Eye of Twilight gave him to anyone, let alone Zed._

 _"That power.."_

 _"Yes Zed, this is the power that you were deemed unworthy of. Do you see now why brooding and ignoring Akali is pointless? Accept your position in the order of ninjas and let us achieve equilibrium." Shen protested, almost in despair._

 _"You think you were worthy just because you did a better job at being Master's dog? What kind of glory is that? What kind of POWER is that?!" Zed roared._

 _"It seems that you will never understand. I thought that, at least after all these years of training, learning, and being brothers, you would at least be reasonable. It seems that we have lost you to the dark.." Shen said sadly._

 _…_

 _Later that night, Zed woke up again to the voices screaming blasphemy for the law of equilibrium. However this time, Zed embraced their orders. As Zed wandered outside of the dojo, a young ninja spy assigned by the Master to watch Zed silently began to follow Zed._

 _Walking outside, Zed found himself walking in the direction in which the volume of the voices increasing until he arrived in front of a large mountain. Summoning his strength, Zed punched a hole and dug an entrance into the side of the mountain, revealing a dark staircase that led into complete darkness. A small prick of fear went through Zed's mind before he shrugged it off and walked down the stairs._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, Zed came to a small room with a single box in it. The box was laced with intricate patterns, finished off with dark red ruby crystals. The voices circled around inside his head, urging him to open it and to accept his true path to power._

 _Shen's words rang through his head, "It seems that you will never understand". Anger coursing through his mind, Zed threw open the lid to the box and peered inside. Almost immediately, tendrils of pure darkness exploded out of the box, surrounding Zed completely. Frozen with terror and fear, Zed could only stand and watch as the shadows began piercing into him, flowing in his veins and pouring their essence into him. Just as Zed opened his mouth to scream, the darkness forced it's way down his throat, choking him and causing him to collapse to the ground, vomiting up anything in his stomach and gasping for breath._

 _The spy had seen enough. Having followed Zed down and concealed himself with a cloaking technique, the spy turned around to bolt up the stairs to warn the Master. Breaking out of his hiding, the spy turned and made a run for the stairs. Just as he was about to reach them, a black shadow appeared in front of him and knocked him flat on his back. Suddenly, two more shadows appeared on each side of him, driving their arm blades deep into his palms, rooting him to the ground. Screaming in pain, the spy thrashed about, blood spurting out of his pierced palms. A gloved hand suddenly reached down and gripped the spy's tongue tightly. The spy's eyes widened as he realized what Zed was about to do._

 _Placing his foot on the spy's chest, Zed yanked hard, pulling out the tongue in one go, with a fresh fountain of blood spurting out of the spy's mouth as the spy's scream's were muffled by the the sound of him choking on his own blood Slowly removing a shuriken from his back, Zed drove it into the spy's body, pinning him to the ground like a grotesque pin cushion. Gripping both feet, Zed yanked the spy down the shuriken, slicing him cleanly in half. Opening his eyes, pure power began to flow through his body, his red eyes now glowing with a bloodthirsty and unnatural power. A small laugh escaped Zed's lips before he threw his head back and began to laugh maniacally, the laughter echoing out into the night._

 _…_

 _The next morning, Shen was awoken by a frantic knocking at his room. Walking up and opening the door, Shen was surprised to see a messenger groveling at his feet._

 _Kneeling down and bringing the messenger to his feet, Shen calmly asked, "What happened?"_

 _"It-It's Zed. H-he wants t-to challenge you to a-a duel" the messenger barely managed to choke out before passing out from fear._

 _Eyes narrowing, Shen equipped his spirit blade and armor, fearing the worst._

 _Stepping out onto the same barren field that they had sparred on when they were children, Shen's emotionless gaze was locked on the form of Zed, who was sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed._

 _As Shen took another step closer to Zed, Zed suddenly rose up on his feet and opened his eyes._

 _Shen's glowing golden eyes widened in horror, seeing Zed's blood red eyes, now glowing with a darkness that was only bent on death and destruction._

 _"Zed...whatever I have done to wrong you, I am so sorry." Shen thought sadly as he drew his blade and spirit blade._

 _Activating his arm blades, Zed suddenly vanished like a wisp of smoke. Caught off guard, Shen stood completely still, listening for the slightest sound. However, only the wind and his breathing was the only thing audible._

 _Not a second later, Zed reappeared behind Shen and thrust his blades towards Shen's back. At the very last second, Shen twisted around and knocked the blades to the side, lashing out his foot to kick Zed in the ribs._

 _But Shen's foot went through Zed as Zed disappeared once again into shadows. Losing his footing, Shen stumbled as he frantically tried to regain his ground. In that split moment, Zed charged out of the darkness and sliced a deep gash through Shen's right thigh._

 _Grinding his teeth in pain, Shen tried to lash out with his spirit blade but hit nothing as usual. Then out of nowhere, Zed's voice began whispering to Shen at all angles._

 _"Poor little Shen. Look at you, blindly swinging out like a stupid child. And that old geezer deemed you the Eye of Twilight? I'll show you true power." Zed cooed._

 _Then shadows appeared all around Shen and dashed in and out, slicing cuts through Shen, who was forced lower and lower to the ground before being brought down to his knees as he shielded himself with his arms._

 _"This is the great Eye of Twilight? How pitiful. How pathetic. How WEAK." Zed taunted as he battered Shen down._

 _Opening his eyes in a rare burst of anger, Shen yelled, releasing a wave of pure power that rippled out in a ring, dissipating all of Zed's shadows and knocking Zed flat onto his back._

 _Surprised, Zed flipped back onto his feet and narrowed his glowing red eyes onto Shen's glowing golden eyes._

 _Breathing hard and anger coursing through his veins, Shen summoned his spirit blade to him and darted forward at Zed, activating a Shadow Dash midway. But Zed had anticipated that and simply melted into the ground, surfacing to the left of Shen and summoning a shadow to Shen's right._

 _"Can't you see it Shen?! I have finally surpassed you! The great Eye of Twilight being brought down to his knees so that everyone can see you for the fraud you truly are! With this power, Akali and I can rule this world and acquire infinite power that would make the Eye of Twilight seem like a joke!" Zed screamed gleefully._

 _"ENOUGH" a voice boomed through the air, shaking the ground._

 _Zed and Shen froze, the grin melting off of Zed's face as he saw Master and Akali standing nearby._

 _"I knew it was only a matter of time, Zed. That it was only a matter of time before the shadows infected your mind and drove you to the darkness. Seeing your techniques have confirmed my worst fears and I hereby banish you from our dojo. Leave us, shadow." Master commanded, sadness in his eyes yet an edge of anger in his voice._

 _Zed raised his glowing eyes to Akali, silently pleading her to take his side, to keep him at his home, to stay with him. But there was only horror reflecting in Akali's eyes._

 _"Akali...you must understand, I did this for us. They are teaching you lies, lying to you that equilibrium will bring peace to this world. It's a lie! All of it! Come, join me. We can escape this all together. Forever." Zed pleaded._

 _Heart aching, Akali turned her back to Zed as she began walking slowly towards Shen and their Master. She turned around to glance at Zed, who was staring at her with a mixture of betrayal and confusion._

 _"I only attend to my true calling. I have lost you to the darkness so long ago. You are not the same Zed I fell in love with those years ago. I am sorry." Akali whispered, tears in her eyes as she disappeared over the hills._

 _Zed's world began spinning around him as he collapsed to his knees. Impossible. This wasn't happening. It was all a bad dream and he would wake up and still have Akali by his side._

 _Hours later, Zed still lay on the ground in shock and pain, with the star filled night sky keeping him company. Sitting up, he suddenly saw something glowing on the ground. Scrambling over to it, his glowing red eyes widened at the sight of Tsubaki, the flower that he had given to Akali._

 _Cradling it in his hand, Zed felt his heart shatter, as he realized that the only thing that had kept him sane, the only thing that had kept him going through all these years was now gone forever, to the very thing he hated: Equilibrium._

 ** _It was all a lie._**

 _"Akali.." Zed whispered, laying back on the ground and reaching his hands towards the stars before closing his eyes._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS.**

 **I had no idea that I accidentally uploaded Chapter 3 twice instead of this. ;-;**

 **NEW EDIT: Since I'm a loser I accidentally screwed up. But thanks to one of my readers, I was able to fix this.**

 **Sorry sorry sorry omg.**

* * *

"Ahem."

Zed opened his glowing red eyes at the sound of Akali's voice to find his hand cradling her face. Retracting his hand immediately, Zed realized that he was hooked up to an IV on a hospital bed.

"You were tossing and turning out crying 'Akali, Akali, stay by my side', like some stray dog crying out for it's owner. Quite the way of shadows you've mastered over the years, Zed." Akali smirked.

Embarrassment and anger coursing throughout his veins, Zed ripped the IV away and pushed Akali out of the way as he stormed out of the door only to walk right into Shen, who was dressed in a surgeon uniform with an enormous scalpel strapped to his back.

Tensing immediately, Zed tried to activate his arm blades, only to find his weapons and shurikens gone.

"At ease, brother." Shen said in a cold but neutral tone, his previous tone of anger gone.

"What happened to me?" Zed questioned carefully.

"You passed out after our...duel. Your shadows appeared around your unconscious body, defending it from anybody that tried to approach, except Akali, who carried you like a princess to the infirmary. " Shen replied, slight humor in his voice.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. The shadows were out of my control. Besides, didn't my message from our duel come out clear enough? How are you even walking right now?" Zed snorted.

Just as Shen was about to answer, Teemo, the Swift Scout, came bounding into the hallway.

"Pft, you really think you can even tickle Shen?! You've got to me kidding me!" Teemo retorted, as Shen raised an eyebrow towards the yordle.

Responding in silence, Shen turned back to Zed to answer him but found him gone.

Turning back once again to Teemo, Shen saw a flash of black and red before Zed punted Teemo like a football, sending him ricocheting down the hall.

Brushing himself off, Zed growled, "I hate yordles."

"Ah" Shen answered. "Well, to answer your question, I do take heavy hits for a living and Soraka was kind enough to lend of her celestial powers to accelerate my healing process."

"Then why are we standing around like good friends? Shouldn't we be stabbing and beating each other to death, just like we have been doing all these years?" Zed hissed.

Tilting his head to the side, Shen replied "Your message in our duel did come clear indeed. I felt hesitation behind your fists. Sadness. Loneliness. You want us to accept you once again but do not know how to come across us and instead choose to put on a front of hatred, darkness, and isolation."

Putting his hand on Zed's shoulder, Shen pressed on "These shadows have been influencing your actions. I know there is still good in you, brother. The ninja that fought alongside me and loved and cared for Akali. Come back to us, Zed. We can help you."

Lowering his head, Zed suddenly felt like passing out again, his vision blurring and breathing labored. He pressed his hand against the wall as he began sliding down towards the ground.

Darting to his side before Zed hit the ground, Shen carried Zed back to the room where Akali was sitting by the bedside, with an IV ready.

"You two seem to be getting along quite well, given that you both were trying to kill each other a couple hours ago." Akali said.

Placing Zed back onto the bed, Shen replied "He is still my brother. There is no way I could kill him. He still has some good in him…" He trailed off as memories began to cloud his mind.

…

 _Shen and Akali were training together up in the mountains when they heard a village bell ring. The bells were only rung in danger of an army invading._

 _Shen and Akali nodded to each other grimly, both knowing who was here. They darted down towards the village as fast as they could as a small squadron of ninjas clad in black and red armor were revealed to be marching towards a village that lay beneath their dojo._

 _Skidding to a stop in front of the village gates, Shen and Akali drew their weapons and readied for combat before lowering them immediately in confusion._

 _"Where is Zed?!" Akali whispered urgently._

 _Then Shen remembered their dojo._

 _ **Master.**_

 _Shen left Akali to the squadron of ninjas as he darted towards the dojo as fast as he could, his golden eyes glowing with urgency._

 _As he burst through the dojo doors, Shen froze in horror at the sight of Zed holding their Master's head, blood still dripping it._

 _"Once again, you are too late to save your beloved old man. It's funny actually, how much he repeated that you would come galloping in like a knight in shining armor to save him. Pathetic. He did nothing but fill our heads with lies, making us feel powerful when in reality, we were nothing. But that paradox is now over." Zed whispered, in a voice that would shatter the composure of any man._

 _But Shen stood his ground, locking his eyes to Zed's. "You will not escape this dojo alive." Shen quietly said._

 _"Oh? Is the great Eye of Twilight going to stop me? I am now a master of the forbidden arts, I am the Master of Shadows now, Shen! No one can stop me and no one ever will!" Zed screamed as he charged forward._

 _Shen barely had time to react before Zed's blade was directly in front of his eyes. Whipping his head to the side at the very last second, Shen leaped back, throwing several shurikens at Zed which flew right through him. But just as soon as Zed became solid again, Shen tackled him, his fist connecting with Zed's helmet, making a dent into the cold metal._

 _Shen threw another punch aimed at Zed's head only to have his fist caught in Zed's hand. Rolling out from under Shen, Zed lashed out with his arm blades, slicing a thin line into Shen's stomach. As Shen flinched from the wound, Zed slammed Shen against the wall, his arm blades inches from Shen's throat._

 _Just then, Akali burst into the doors, breathing hard and covered in small wounds. Her expression turned from exhaustion to horror as she saw Zed about to tear Shen's throat open._

 _"ZED!" She cried out._

 _Zed froze, turning his head towards her._

 _"Zed, please don't do this. I know there is still good in you. If...if anything you said to me, if anything we shared together, if the emotions we felt for one another were real, please..let Shen go." Akali pleaded, tears forming in her eyes._

 _Zed's glowing red eyes narrowed before he disappeared only to reappear in front of Akali. Before either Shen or Akali could react, Zed pressed his hand onto her shoulder, burning a tattoo infused with shadow._

 _Akali cried out in pain and surprise as Zed whispered, "Do not forget your promise." before vanishing altogether._

 _Shen darted to Akali's side, cradling her to him as she continued to cry._

 _"I swear, he will pay." Shen whispered bitterly._

 ** _He will pay._**

…

"Shen? Hello, doctor?" Akali's voice brought him back to the present.

Shen shook his head, pushing the memories out of his head like a cloud.

This isn't important.

What is important is the present.

Bringing my brother back around full circle.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. We should leave him, let him rest." Shen said.

"I'll stay here. Make sure he doesn't try to hurt anyone else." Akali replied quietly.

Shen nodded, leaving the room to Akali and Zed.

Akali glanced at Zed, who was breathing heavily in his sleep, as she felt the mark Zed left on her arm sting suddenly.

Rolling up her sleeve, Akali examined it, a dark tattoo in the shape of small flower. Over all the years since Zed was banished, she had left all the memories she made with Zed far behind her. It worked almost too well, as she couldn't remember the promise Zed was talking about when he gave her this mark. She suddenly heard Zed's voice in her head.

"Forever."

Memories that Akali had tried to leave behind came flooding back into her head, except this time she saw what Zed had gone through to come to where he is. She thought he was just some emotionless killer who had was only bent on destruction and death. But now she felt his loneliness, his anger from betrayal leading him to do terrible things, and his longing for acceptance towards anyone. Then a glowing blue flower appeared in her mental sight, Zed handing her the flower as they promised to stay together forever.

Standing up shakily, Akali made her way to her room, closing her eyes and tried to comprehend what she had just learned.

She realized she was wrong to turn in back to Zed, instead of trying to give him a second chance, an opportunity to come full circle from the darkness to which he had fallen into.

But what she didn't know that there was a far greater darkness growing that would threaten the entire Champion Headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Up on the highest peak on Mount Targon, hidden away from the ever watchful eyes of the Champion Headquarters, Syndra had been powering a portal with her dark arcane magic. Ever since she had seen Zed's different behavior towards Akali, Syndra had taken away to Mount Targon where she knew no one would ever find her.

Viktor had helped her build a portal to the Void, which would bring out creatures that would stop at nothing to destroy everything and everyone once reaching it's sufficient power level from her dark magic. Syndra had no care for this world any longer, since her lifelong love Zed had fallen for some witch like Akali.

She would bring upon the world that Zed had wished for so long ago. Then he would see his true path with her and ultimate power.

"I will make them all feel the same pain I felt. I will rule this world into the darkness that Zed had always wanted!" Syndra screamed gleefully, her purple eyes glowing with power.

….

Zed jolted awake, having dreamed of Syndra and her secret portal up on Mount Targon. His intuition told him to go after Syndra alone, but he didn't know what was that portal for. After hours of pondering, Zed grudgingly went to Shen and told him of his vision.

"We must tell the Council immediately." Shen said urgently.

After requesting a meeting for everyone in the Headquarters, the Council included, Shen and Zed walked into the briefing room together. The hum of chatter increased, as it was extremely rare to see Zed and Shen next to each other without stabbing or punching each other to death.

Zed briefly described his dream to the Council as expressions of horror began to spread throughout the chamber.

"We are all going to die!" Fizz screamed, clutching his head and rolling around the ground.

Picking up the slippery fish and setting him back on his feet, Garen balled up his fist, pounding it on his chest.

"Our honor is bound to the Headquarters and it is our responsibility to protect each other, whatever the cost! We WILL fight!" He roared.

Chants of support rolled throughout the briefing room as the Council nodded in approval.

"Then, we will begin preparing for the inevitable fight, this session is dismissed." Jarvan said grimly.

Turning to Zed, Shen nodded silently as they all knew what was to come. As everyone started filing out of the briefing room and into their own rooms to suit up for battle, Zed felt someone poking his leg.

Looking down, he was confronted by none other than Rumble, the Mechanized Menace.

"What do you want?" Zed asked testily.

"Do you know what Syndra is summoning up on Mount Targon?" the yordle questioned.

After a short pause, the shadow ninja shook his head.

"Do you even know why Syndra is doing what she is doing?" Rumble asked.

"Simple minded weaklings like Syndra would only do something like this out of jealousy, because something happened the way she didn't want to, destruction and death is the easiest solution for an idiot like her." Zed spat.

"Hm, sounds awfully familiar to me." Rumble yawned before coming to an abrupt stop as Zed grabbed the yordle by the throat, holding him high above the ground.

"If you have come out of your way to patronize me, you will find that to be the last mistake you will ever make." Zed hissed, his eyes glowing with anger.

Raising his hands in defeat, Rumble grinned sheepishly, although fear reflected in his eyes before Zed finally dropped him in a pile onto the ground. Brushing himself off, Rumble looked up at Zed seriously.

"I have the feeling, whatever Syndra's reasons are, and whatever she is bringing out of that portal, many of the champions here aren't going to be able to defend themselves. They are used to fighting alongside Summoners, who give them instructions in the heat of battle. They are all used to fighting one another, knowing that there is no real threat of death. However, this is real, and I only fear the worst." Rumble said quietly, which was rare for his loud self.

Nodding his head in silent agreement, Zed then asked "What are you saying then? We just run off with our tails in between our legs?"

Laughing, Rumble replied "Although I would love to see Ahri do that, I don't think that will work. Seeing what kind of person Syndra was in the Headquarters, she isn't going to stop after she's done with the Headquarters. We would need to stop her right here and right now. Together."

"Please, I can take her by myself and end this all if I really wanted to. There is no need for teams or fighting together. I'm better off by myself." Zed snorted.

"Really, because after your hospital visit, I've heard you haven't activated a single shadow since then. Why is that?" Rumble immediately countered.

"Because I do not need my shadows to tear you into confetti." Zed replied, narrowing his eyes at the yordle.

"Then prove to me you can still use them. If you can, I'll leave you alone, If you can't, even you must admit you need my help. After all, I am THE best inventor in all of the Headquarters. Much unlike that kiss ass sucker, Heimerdinger." Rumble scoffed.

Focusing his powers, Zed tried to form a single shadow in front of him. However, in a couple seconds, Zed found himself on the ground, covered in sweat and breathing hard. Rumble looked down at Zed in slight amusement.

"Looks like we both have our answers. I'll get started on something for you that will help. Till later, Zed." Rumble waved as he dashed down the hallway.

Raising his shaking hand to his vision line, Zed faintly registered the thin layer of sweat that covered it before passing out into darkness.

…

A couple hours later, Zed sat up suddenly, his eyes wild and his breathing rapid. Turning his head to the side, he saw Shen just as he was entering the room. In a flash, Zed grabbed Shen's collar, slamming him against the wall.

Not a second later, a karma was poised right next to Zed's throat.

"Relax, Akali. It's fine." Shen said cooly. After a couple seconds of silence, Akali lowered her karma and returned to her original position next to Zed's bed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Zed roared, gripping Shen's uniform so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"We want to bring you around full circle, brother. With the help of Ryze, we were able to decipher the tattoo you implanted onto Akali and used it to..transfer your shadow powers into a small crystal that is securely locked away." Shen said, averting his eyes from Zed's furious glare.

Releasing Shen, Zed stumbled back, his head spinning as Akali helped him back onto the bed. Turning to Akali, Zed stared at her as if he had met her for the first time.

"Why..?" Zed implored.

"We all want you to come back to us, Zed. I..want you to come back to us. To me." Akali said quietly, her ears turning red.

A long pause ensued as Zed tried to absorb her words. After what seemed like an eternity, Zed replied "Please, leave me be."

Nodding in unison, Shen and Akali quickly left the room, leaving Zed to his thoughts.

Lowering his head and closing his glowing eyes, Zed let memories flood his mind, images of Akali's smile, her dark red eyes, and a glowing blue flower.

Opening a small pouch on the weapon belt that he kept hidden beneath his outfit, Zed pulled a glowing flower, staring at it with indifference. The bruises that lined the flower's petals and stem, from the constant movement whenever Zed was in combat. But Zed could almost feel it's sadness after Akali had left it to die in the barren field where Zed was banished.

"I can't lose you again..." Zed whispered sadly before carefully placing the flower back into the pouch.

As he stood up to leave the room, he opened his eyes, a small flicker of darkness shooting through his glowing red eyes.

"And I will do anything to insure that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **On the sad note, I'm looking to end this story in the next 2 or 3 chapters.**

 **On the happy note, I am planning to write more stories so please bear with me!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **~ mk-lite**

* * *

The whole Champion Headquarters was in turmoil. Everyone was running around, covered in various sorts of armor, dropping weapons everywhere, and nearly stepping over each other.

Shouting into the loudspeaker that transmitted messages throughout the Headquarters, Jarvan and Swain stood together, trying to keep order.

Shen, Akali, and Kennen stood separate from all the chaos, since their Master had taught all of them to always be prepared for an attack, they had all the weapons in their rooms that they needed to fight.

"Do you think Syndra's attack has something to do with Zed?" Kennen suddenly asked, surprising Akali.

"Why do you ask that, Kennen?" Shen questioned cooly.

"Well, we all know what Zed did, what kind of monster he became. He was dark, evil, and murderous, bent on creating a world only meant for the strong to survive in. But ever since that battle on the Rift with Akali, he's been acting different. He's been expressing emotions towards you, Akali." Kennen giggled.

Her cheeks flushed, Akali glared at the yordle, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Indeed, it is possible that Syndra has suddenly gone rogue because of Zed's change in emotion." Shen replied.

"A-anyway, where even is Zed?" Akali asked.

…

His legs crossed and his hands in a tiger stance for concentration, Zed meditated, preparing himself for the upcoming battle.

Memories were now flooding throughout his head, memories of Shen, Master, and the dojo. But one person's image stayed in his mind: Akali. His emotions began surfacing again, the promise they made to get married and stay together forever. He lost her once before because of his powers.

"I will not lose her again." Zed whispered fiercely.

"Lose who?" Akali's voice opened Zed's eyes in surprise.

Standing in his doorway, Akali leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

"I...I was talking…" Zed trailed off as Akali began walking towards him.

"We both know who you were talking about. I have come to you to make sure you are still holding onto our promise." Akali said as she stopped right in front of him, locking her dark red eyes with his glowing eyes.

"I have never forgotten our promise, nor have I ever had any intention in breaking it." Zed whispered as he stood up in front of Akali, tilting his head down to maintain eye contact.

"Good, because neither have I." Akali replied, smiling as she leaned in closer to Zed, as his eyes widened, completely aware of what was about to happen.

Suddenly, Zed shouted "Move!" and shoved Akali out of the room an instant before a fireball burst through the roof and the entire room exploded in flames.

Scrambling to her feet, Akali was about to jump back into the room for Zed before Shen appeared behind her and yanked her back.

"LET ME GO!" Akali screamed, grabbing Shen's hand and twisting it hard.

"Akali." Shen said urgently. "You'll get yourself killed. The Headquarters have already sent in a fire squad. They are on their way. You need to let them do their job."

Just as he finished speaking, Nami, Fizz, Soraka, and Tristana in a firefighter's outfit materialized in front of the burning room.

"Trist, put out the fire. Nami, supply her with water. Fizz, make sure the fire hasn't spread out to any other rooms. After the fire is cleared all come with me to look for any survivors." Soraka ordered.

After a couple minutes, the room was reduced to a ash covered, damp mess. Soraka and the others filed in the room carefully, pushing aside fallen wooden beams and cabinets. Suddenly, Akali heard Soraka gasp with horror.

Pushing Shen aside despite his protests, Akali darted into the room before skidding to a complete stop behind Soraka as she saw Zed's charred body, barely recognizable with the deep burns along his face, arms, and legs.

Staggering backward with her hand on her mouth, Akali almost tripped over Rumble who had scurried into the room.

"Is he alive?" Rumble asked.

"Barely. I can heal him only so much though." Soraka replied grimly.

"Bring him and follow me. I have made something for him that I think will help." Rumble ordered as he left the room.

Soraka summoned a floating stretcher, glowing with her celestial healing powers, on which they carefully lay Zed on as they hurried after the yordle.

After several staircases down deep into the underground, they lay Zed onto a metal table while Rumble began activating several machines as the mechanical whur began to fill up the entire room.

Suddenly, the whole lab shook, dust falling from the ceiling as screams and shouts were heard above them.

Garen's voice suddenly blared over the loudspeakers, "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE!"

"Go! I'll send him up when I'm done! He needs to be protected until I've finished. If those..things get inside here, we are all dead!" Rumble yelled.

As they were all scrambling up the stairs to battle, Akali quickly kissed Zed's forehead. "Don't leave me, Zed." she whispered before darting up to follow Shen.

Rumble immediately set to work, mechanical arms making their way to Zed's charred body. "You will be reborn, Master of Shadows." Rumble whispered.

…

"Darius! To your right, you hunkering fool!" Garen roared, while fending off an enormous monster with eight eyes.

Grunting with effort, Darius cleaved a small flying alien in half while using his other hand to effectively choke the life out of another Void being. "Worry about yourself, Demacian oaf." he snarled.

All of a sudden, Velkoz burst into existence overhead, firing a laser beam directly at Darius. Darius brandished his axe, bracing himself.

Suddenly, Garen leaped in front of Darius, deflecting the beam with his sword an instance before it burned through his sword and disintegrated Garen to dust.

Stunned to silence, Darius raised his eyes to Velkoz, rage burning in his eyes. "YOU WILL PAY!" he screamed as he leaped towards the Void being. Just as his axe was about to touch Velkoz, several purple spheres of arcane magic slammed into Darius, pinning him to ground as he tried to get back up.

As he frantically tried to push himself up, more and more spheres appeared on his back, forcing him deeper into the ground as he slowly felt his entire body being crushed by the pressure.

Before Darius could open his mouth to scream, Syndra exerted one last push that smashed Darius into a bloody pulp.

"How pathetic. Two idiot hunks who were born enemies working together to defeat an enemy they could never even hope to defeat." Syndra smirked.

Summoning a shield in a split second, Syndra glared down at the sight of Akali, Shen, Kennen, and several other champions that had gathered.

"Stop this madness, Syndra! You are not in your right mind! We can help you! Just tell these Void beings to retreat and we can all find a solution!" Kennen called out.

Her eyes flaring in anger, Syndra screamed, sending waves of purple magic rippling throughout the arena, knocking them all off their feet.

"Tell me this then, yordle. Have you ever wanted something so badly, and when you were so close, someone comes in and SNATCHES it from you?" Syndra hissed, her eyes glowing.

Akali's eyes widened, having deduced what Syndra was saying in a split second before falling to her knees in dismay.

 **This was all her fault.**

She looked around the battlefield, seeing the bodies of many champions, and many others still in a losing battle against the horrors of the Void.

Akali felt her power drain from her body as she began to feel small tendrils of fear unravel in the deep pits of her stomach, an emotion foreign and new to her.

Suddenly Void beings burst out of the ground behind them and blasted them all, sending them flying off in different directions. Akali landed in a heap at the feet of a huge armored figure, it's glowing red eyes fixated on Akali. She could only look up helplessly as it raised it's sword.

"AKALI!" Irelia screamed, her blades whirring to life around her before another monster materialized in front of her, knocking her to the ground.

" _I'm sorry Zed, it seems that I'm going to leave you yet again, this time for good."_ Akali thought sadly as she closed her eyes and waited for the bite of the blade.

A scream made her eyes fly open as she stared in shock at the armored figure, who had a armblade run clean through it's chest. As the body fell to the side, Akali's eyes widened at the sight of who had saved her.

His armblades now glowing with a sinister red tint, Zed's body was now fully armored with a grey colored high tech suit. Multiple lights glowed along his arms, chest, and legs, with a central arc reactor glowing strongly at the center of his chest. His head was covered with a white helmet that had no visible eyeholes but as he tilted his head down towards Akali, she felt his eyes lock with hers.

Rumble came scurrying out of the underground lab, nearly out of breath. "Phew. Barely made it in time."

Shen looked urgently at Rumble, "What have you done to him?"

"I had built him a suit that was originally supposed to simply augment his physical abilities, making him able to run faster, jump higher, and hit harder then any normal human. But since he lost his powers to control shadows, I modified it so it empowered his shadow capabilities to limits he could have only dreamed of." Rumble replied, almost proudly.

Almost on cue, red and black waves of power began to radiate from Zed's suit, seemingly sucking the very shadows out of their existence and into his central core reactor.

 **The PROJECT has awoken.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Author here.

Thank you for sticking with me through this whole story, as it has been both a pleasure and a pain writing this story. :)

I plan to end this in the next chapter, but never fear, I have plans for the future.

As always, enjoy!

~mk-lite

* * *

Suddenly, Chogath appeared behind Zed, roaring and brandishing his deadly claws as he aimed them down at Zed's head in a deadly arc.

Akali barely had time to register that Zed had vanished in a blur of red and black before she realized that she was in Zed's arms as they appeared a couple meters away from where Chogath's claw was buried hilt deep into the ground.

"Zed…? Is..is that you?" Akali asked, her voice trembling as she looked up at the faceless helmet.

He was silent as he put her down on the ground gently as he looked up at Syndra, who was floating in the air with an expression of confusion and anger in her face.

"ZED! I know it's you! I've always understood you the best! Ever since you showed up at the Headquarters, I have followed you in your path to achieve ultimate power. Look at us now! We can make our dream of ruling this world through raw power a reality!" Syndra cried out, purple magic swirling around her.

Zed raised his head to Syndra before disappearing in a blur.

Before Syndra could even think to materialize a shield around her, Zed reappeared behind her and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent her straight into the ground face first. Neatly landing next to the crater in which Syndra had made, Zed walked over to her and yanked her out by her hair.

"I knew that girl made you soft and weak Zed. This isn't who you were meant to be. I admired you once, for your lust of power and rule, but now? Now you're just some ninja who is lovesick over a whore!" Syndra hissed in pain.

Cocking his head to the side, Zed finally spoke.

"You're right. This isn't who I'm meant to be. I'm meant to be the person that is going to bury your worthless body six feet under rubble" he whispered in a tone that made a shiver go up everyone's spine, especially Syndra's.

He tossed her up in the air and summoned three shadows to his side. Nodding his head, all four of them landed several blows to Syndra's midsection, sending her straight through several walls of concrete and brick before she rolled to a stop in a bruised and broken mess.

Reappearing in front of her, Zed grabbed her neck and hoisted her limp body up. "Now send these monster's back to the Hell they came from and tell them that you will be joining them soon" he whispered in a deathly tone as Shen, Akali and the rest of their small group came running up to join them.

Coughing up blood, Syndra's lips curled in a grotesque smile. "No...I will not be joining them alone!"

She then lashed out with her magic, sending a wave of energy through Akali. Akali looked stunned for a second, before her dark red eyes began glowing with an unnatural purple light.

Shocked for a millisecond, Zed raised his armblade to Syndra's throat. "I'll paint the Headquarters red with your blood!" he snarled, his blades humming with energy.

Throwing her head back in laughter, Syndra cried out in glee, "Oh but if you kill me now, Akali dies with me! She is under my control now and our life forces our tied together as one. So the only way to kill me, is to kill her! Now I could finally get rid of this dead weight that has blinded you from your true potential!"

Not a second later, Zed threw Syndra to the side as a flurry of shurikens came towards him. Zed called upon his suit, enhancing his hand eye coordination and managed to cut down every single shuriken.

Bursting out of the cloud of freshly cut metal, Akali appeared in front of Zed lashing out a deadly kick to his head, which he ducked. Her foot flew past his head into a concrete wall, which shattered on impact along with her bones around her ankle.

"Isn't this beautiful? She will keep going even if her body breaks as long as my will allows it!" Syndra screamed.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Zed barely had time to cross his arms in front of his face before Akali's karma's dug themselves into the armor, nearly cutting to his skin.

Gripping her karma tightly, Akali spun, hurling Zed across the field and through several walls of concrete. Groaning, Zed had just gotten to his knees before Akali was in front of him again, delivering an uppercut that sent him shooting upwards.

"We have to help him! Akali is going to kill him!" Kennen cried out, electricity buzzing in his fur as he ducked a Void monster's fist.

Slicing through another Void being, Shen nodded in agreement, and signaled for Irelia and Kennen to turn their attention towards Syndra, who was too caught up in glee watching Akali beat Zed to notice them.

…

Syndra materialized a shield in front on her a second before Irelia's blades clashed against it.

"Do you have a death wish for your beloved friend?! If I die, she dies too!" Syndra screamed in glee.

In silence, Kennen, Shen, and Irelia surrounded Syndra, throwing all their attacks together at her shield.

Angered at their silence, Syndra was forced to draw more magic power into her shield. "It's useless! You will never break my defense!" she cried out.

Across the field, Akali suddenly stumbled, the purple light beginning to fade from her eyes. His suit badly damaged and his helmet cracked in several places, Zed looked up and saw his chance. He knew that in a couple seconds, Syndra would resume control of Akali but at the moment, she was preoccupied with holding her shield.

He darted away from Akali, and began sprinting towards Syndra, gradually picking up speed as he drew his remaining armblade.

"FOOLS! ALL OF YOU! You're just wasting your time and energy! None of you can break my shield!" Syndra cackled.

"You're right, we cannot, but he can." Shen replied, before grabbing Kennen and Irelia and leaping away.

Confused, Syndra turned just in time to see Zed slam into her shield, breaking it like glass and lifting his armblade towards her heart.

Syndra barely opened her mouth before Zed's armblade punctured her heart and came out the other side of her body. Coughing out blood, Syndra looked down shakily at Zed's blade that had run through her chest.

"I..I finally know what your touch feels like.." she gasped before drawing her last breath and hanging limp.

Yanking his blade out of her, Zed stared down at her body as it dissolved into bits of purple dust. Opening his palm, he watched as a small bit landed in his hand. Narrowing his glowing red eyes, he balled his hand into a fist, crushing the dust into nothing.

Turning his attention towards Akali, who was laying on the ground unconscious, Zed knelt down at her side just as Shen, Kennen, and Irelia came running over.

"She will be fine, just transfer her over to the medical wing. I will assist the remaining champions in driving away the Void beings." Zed said in a monotone voice, standing back up.

"Wait." Shen stood up in front of Zed, blocking his path.

"Move. Or be moved." Zed said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Lowering his head, Shen replied "I just wanted to..thank you, for saving us. Without you, I do not think we could have beaten Syndra."

Underneath his helmet, Zed blinked in confusion. Finally walking around Shen, "Do not thank me yet, not everyone is saved" Zed said, before darting off to assist others in their battles.

Shaking his head, Shen quickly turned his attention back to Akali, as Kennen and Irelia carefully lifted her up, carrying her to one of the undamaged health wings of the Champion Headquarters. Pausing right before entering the building, Shen glanced back at the battlefield, littered with the bodies of Void beings and champions alike.

"We have a lot of work to do." Shen sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**First off, SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I kept rewriting this chapter in particular.**

 **Second off, thank you for sticking through with me on this story, it's been a real joy writing and connecting with some of you. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy the conclusion to Full Circle as much as I do.**

 **I will be producing more spinoffs and maybe have a poll on my profile for future writings, so stay tuned for that!**

 **~mk-lite**

* * *

The fight was won. But not without heavy casualties and costs. With the help of Zed and his new powers, the rest of the surviving champions were able to drive back the Void beings back into the Void and sealed the entrance with the help of Ryze's magic.

Countless funerals were held on different levels, ranging from yordles to staggering giants. Many buildings and rooms within the Champion Headquarters were destroyed or battle damaged. But together, the champions made plans to rebuild the Headquarters even better and bigger than before.

Akali woke up to the steady beeping of a heart monitor that was set up next to her hospital bed.

"You've finally woken up." Zed's voice made her turn her head slowly to the left.

He was dressed back in his usual uniform, except his face was unmasked. His red eyes still glowed with the same red predatory light, but seemed to soften just a little bit when they made contact with Akali's dark red eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Akali asked, her throat rough from not speaking for a while.

"Nearly a whole week." Shen chuckled, walking into the room. "It is glad to see you awake and well, Akali" he said with a nod.

"What happened after I…passed out?" she said, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'll let you fill her in then. I have many more to check up on." Shen said, nodding at Zed, who nodded back.

…

After walking down a couple hallways, Shen collapsed against the wall, breathing hard and covered in sweat. Reaching into his lab coat with a shaking hand, he brought out the red crystal in which Zed's shadow powers were stored in. He had kept it on his person in fear that Zed would break through the security and embrace the shadows again.

But ever since it had been close to him, he had been feeling the darkness leaking into his heart and soul, tainting him. He didn't want to destroy it because it would free the shadows and let them roam free in search of another victim. Looking at it closely, Shen could almost see a pair of red glowing eyes staring back at him from the crystal, willing for him to embrace their power and become one with darkness.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force their thoughts out of his head. He could hear them telling him to seek justice for his Master, to rush over to Zed and stab him through the heart and feel his blood-

"Doctor? A-Are you alright?" Soraka asked urgently, having come up behind Shen without him hearing her.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little fatigued." Shen curtly replied, standing up and slipping the crystal back into his lab coat pocket. "Was there something you needed?" he asked turning around to face her and quickly wiping the sweat on his lab coat.

"Um..yes, Ahri was found today in the field, buried under several feet of rubble from the battle a week ago. Our doctors are reporting that she is suffering from quadriplegia. She cannot move her limbs or torso whatsoever" Soraka reported.

"Understood. Guide me to her room and alert Vladimir for emergency blood transfusions. We are going to have to go into emergency surgery as soon as possible" Shen said urgently, rushing off with Soraka.

…

"Akali you may raise your head now." Zed said, with a rare laugh.

But Akali kept her head buried in the sheets, her face red from embarrassment and shame. She let herself be influenced from simple magic and hurt her friends. Even worse, she hurt Zed. Although he claimed it was nothing, she knew that she had caused damage.

 _"Stupid Zed. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I know you're lying to me. Just say I hurt you"_ she thought furiously.

"Come now" he said, in an unusually gentle voice as he rubbed her head.

In a instant, Akali whipped her head up, her face bright red with embarrassment. "D-do you mind?!" she cried out angrily.

Confused, Zed tilted his head to the side slightly. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"I hurt you! I hurt Shen! I hurt everyone when I was being…controlled by Syndra! Yet you keep telling me that I didn't do any serious damage! Why didn't you take the others and leave while I was under control?! We could have minimized the damage and I would have eventually found a way to break her magic." Akali burst out.

Sighing quietly, Zed stood up and sat on the hospital bed near Akali, as she looked up at him in confusion. "Lift up your right sleeve" he said.

Akali did as he said, as Zed activated a command seal and the flower tattoo turned into blue dust and flew off. He then reached into his chest pocket and brought out Tsubaki.

"I made you a promise. I made you a promise to stay by your side no matter what. That tattoo and Tsubaki were both meant to remind us of our promises for each other to marry each other and be with each other until the very end. But as much as I want this, I cannot." Zed said, a hint of sadness in his monotone voice.

Those last words slammed into Akali like a wall of bricks. For a second, she couldn't think, feel, or even breathe. "W-why not?" she stuttered, her words almost dying in her throat.

Raising his glowing red eyes to her dark red, "I am a killer, Akali. I am still cast away into the darkness. The things that I have done…are unforgivable and I do not deserve someone like you." He stared down at his gloved hands. "These hands were only trained and taught to take the life out of someone, not to love and protect the ones I care about. I do not know how to love." Zed said quietly, lowering his head.

"Then I will teach you how to love, as you have taught me the ways of fighting. A promise is a promise. And I have no intention of letting you off that easy." Akali replied as she raised his head.

"Bu-"

Putting her finger to his lips, Akali smiled. "Then I'll be in your care, Zed."

A flash of red tinged Zed's cheeks as he quickly turned away. "I…..I will take…care of you" he replied awkwardly.

Laughing, Akali poked his chest as Zed flinched. "Did I just make the great Zed blush? I knew I could do it!"

…

A couple hours later, Akali had been discharged from the hospital so Zed offered to take her on a walk through one of the gardens that hadn't been damaged from the battle.

It was almost dawn, as the sun was almost up. They stopped in front of a quiet pond, where the shadows from the night met the light of the day. Turning towards Akali, Zed said "Never have I even dreamed of this day to come."

"I dreamed this nearly everyday. It gave me hope and strength to press on, even in the darkest days" Akali replied quietly, as she turned towards Zed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zed suddenly asked.

"Of course."

"Will you stay by my side forever?"

"Forever. Will you?" Akali asked.

"I will stay by your side no matter what" Zed replied, bringing his face down towards Akali's as their lips met just as the first rays of light began to shine through the garden, lighting their path together.


End file.
